


Sixteen Things

by sophinisba



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 5 Things, Cousin Incest, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Five(-ish) Things ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Things Casey and His Cousin Did Not Do and One Thing They Did

When they were little they used to play with Legos, but by that summer Casey was into robots and Jenna was, well, not. So they didn't build anything together.

And anyway, it's not like there would've been anything to build robots with up at the lake. They didn't even have computers or video games to keep them busy.

And she wasn't into creepy crawly things, so they didn't collect them, like Casey used to do with Jenna's brother, before he stopped coming to family reunions.

They didn't talk about home, or school, or why neither one of them wanted to go back.

She didn't mind his thing with cameras, she thought it was cute. But she didn't want him taking any pictures of her in her bathing suit, and that's what she was wearing most of the time. So when he got home he got to develop lots of pictures of the cabin, and of the dock, and of the tiny square of dirty sand, but none of her.

He didn't end up with any evidence at all that anything had happened. Not that very much did happen, and, you know, it's not like he needed proof to go showing people or like he would even _want_ to show anyone or anything like that. It's just. Something to keep for himself would have been nice.

Jenna didn't wear make-up, not even lip gloss, so after the kiss she called practice, when he went inside to stare at himself in the bathroom mirror and wonder how he could look exactly the same when he felt in every way different, there was nothing to see, no mark at all. All he could feel was the memory and all he could smell was a smudge of sunscreen lotion, the same brand he'd been wearing already.


	2. Five Things Delilah Knows about Casey and Zeke Just from Watching

Casey's camerawork has never been better than that time they did the story on drug use at Herrington High.

Zeke likes watching boy-girl couples fight but turns away when boys beat up on boys.

Bio is the only class they all have together, the only one where Zeke pays attention and the only one where Casey doesn't.

Casey swears at Zeke because he kissed Marybeth, not because of the fake-out or the insult afterwards.

On the ride to his house, Zeke shoves Casey and all the girls in the back seat because Stan is the least distracting.


	3. Five Ways Zeke Gets Romantic with Casey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few years before canon.

He says something so rude and disgusting to Miss Burke, in front of the whole football team, that she has no choice but to break up with him, and then he's free.

He not only fixes the door and removes the alien gunk from the passenger seat, but sweeps the junk in the back seat onto the floor and lays out an old blanket for their love.

He makes a special order from his video supplier and sets aside an evening for the two of them to watch, lying on the couch in his garage, and whatever else might come after.

He fails to pass English, math, and econ yet again, just so they can spend another year together and graduate at the same time.

He names Oscar's replacement Little Casey in his honor.


End file.
